onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tontatta Kingdom
| region = Green Bit, New World }} The Tontatta Kingdom is a kingdom underneath Green Bit, and home to the , a tribe of dwarves ruled by king Gancho. Army and Transportation The Tontatta Kingdom has an army comprised of at least two squads, the Pink Bee Squad led by Bian, and the Yellow Kabu Squad led by Kabu. Tontatta Kingdom also has an airline, Tontatta Airline (TAL) that is comprised of insects. In addition to that, they have Linear Foxes known as the that can hold twenty dwarves. They have been said to be extremely fast. The word "Corn" is a play on kon, a Japanese onomatopoeia for foxes. The Army is currently led by Kyros, who has become the only toy in the entire Dressrosa kingdom to not be bound to a contract, and is free to act as he pleases. Their main goal is to overthrow the Donquixote Pirates and restore honor to the fallen king, Riku Dold III. To achieve this, their core strategy, known as , is to force-feed Sugar, a special agent who maintains the hold on the citizens of Dressrosa via her Hobi Hobi no Mi, a Tatababasco-laced grape, in order to knock her unconscious and cancel her power, restoring all the lost memories and citizens to cause an uproar against Doflamingo. Though the plan did not follow this exactly, the operation was a success as Sugar was rendered unconscious when she force fed Usopp the grape, which led him to make a horrifying visage that scared her senseless. History Past About 900 years ago, the Donquixote Family started oppressing the dwarves in Tontatta Kingdom by forcing them to do slave labor. After the Void Century, King Riku made amends with the dwarves, giving them resources and protection as well as allowing them to take anything they wanted from Dressrosa. 400 years ago, Montblanc Noland helped the dwarves by fighting off the "bad humans" who were ravaging the lands. Eight years before the Battle of Marineford, Donquixote Doflamingo returned to Dressrosa and overthrew Riku Dold III, regaining the kingdom in his clan's name. Because of the puppetry Doflamingo used on Riku, even the Tontatta tribe believed that Riku went mad with greed, something they would later regret when they learned the truth. Doflamingo then reinstated his family's practice of forcing the dwarves of the tribe into slave labor, capturing 500 of their people and forcing them to produce artificial Devil Fruits in the SMILE Factory. Dressrosa Arc The Tontatta Kingdom was first seen when the dwarves knocked out Robin and Usopp and dragged them there. When Robin woke up, she asked the dwarves where she was, and they told her that she was in the Tontatta Kingdom under Green Bit. One of the warriors, Leo, had a Devil Fruit that allowed him to stitch people to the ground which he used to keep Robin in place, claiming those that see the tribe can not leave. Robin apologized for her earlier action and promised to keep their village a secret. It is then that the chief, Gancho, arrived. Robin then asked for an exit but they demanded she left her weapons. Though she stated she did not have any, they tried to strip search her. However, one of the dwarves stopped them, claiming Robin is a companion of "that hero", which Robin realized was none other than Usopp and wondered what lie he told them. Usopp had told the dwarves a lie about how he was causing the shakes on the island with his haki, which he used to defeat 50000 fishmen on Fishman Island. The dwarves saw Usopp as a hero, because he told them he was related to Montblanc Noland, and called himself "Usoland". The dwarves explained that, 400 years ago, Noland helped them by fighting off the "bad humans" who were ravaging the lands. Noland fought alongside the dwarves, in order to beat the humans. Usopp's coming seemed like a sign of fate to the dwarves, because this was the day they planed to wage war against Doflamingo. They then proceeded to the flower fields, where the royal forces awaited their arrival, and asked "Usoland" to lead the charge. Usopp inquires about where they were raiding, which turned out to be a factory placed underneath the Colosseum, which Robin and Usopp deduced was where the SMILES are being manufactured. Leo also mentioned their plan to rescue the princess of their tribe, Manshelly, in the process. The Tontatta army mobilizes, during which time Leo explains that there is a passageway underground they will take to get to Dressrosa. The captains of the army, Kabu and Bian, meet up with with the group and give Usopp and Robin transportation via linear foxes and everyone moves out. As they do, Gancho appears in Robin's cleavage and tells her and Usopp that the feud with Doflamingo is not recent, but has been going on for 900 years. Meanwhile in the Flower Fields and a secret base within it, Franky and the toy soldier arrived where more Tontattas, labeled the Anti-Doflamingo Force, were stationed. Thunder Soldier rallied the Tontatta forces in preparation for attack, mentioning that their battle with the Donquixote Family started ten years ago. As the battle waged on, some of the Tontattas were captured and converted into toys by Sugar's surprising speed and reflexes, and the rest were captured by Trébol. They nevertheless refused to give up hope on Usoland, who was actually running away in cowardice, but returned upon hearing their unceasing support of him. When Usopp was defeated by Trébol and Sugar, the latter forced the Tatababasco down his throat, to which the dwarves saw as hopelessness as their plan failed. However, the extra spicy grape caused Usopp to make such a horrifying visage of anguish and pain that it scared Sugar senseless, much to the dwarves' shock. Trivia *''Tonta'' can mean "foolish" in Spanish, Portuguese and Italian; fitting as the dwarves are extremely gullible and easy to fool. *The dwarves are first mentioned in Chapter 292, when Noland is telling stories. References Site Navigation es:Reino Tontatta it:Tontatta fr:Royaume de Tontatta id:Kerajaan Tontatta Category:Kingdoms Category:New World Locations